


Intro to Nutrition and Applied Parenting

by kylermalloy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sam LIED to him), (strawberries are supposed to be a sweet fruit but they AREN'T), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 14, Tumblr Prompt, even when they're fruit, jack does not like smoothies, smoothies, they aren't sweet enough, what? no angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylermalloy/pseuds/kylermalloy
Summary: Set between seasons 13 and 14. Jack is newly human, and more fragile than he used to be. Sam takes measures to keep him safe and healthy.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Intro to Nutrition and Applied Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, for the prompt: "things you said at the kitchen table."

“I’m not sure about this.”

“You don’t have to be nervous. It’s okay.”

Jack’s skinny chest heaved in anticipation. His shoulders drew inward, making him look even smaller than he was. He stared with wide, apprehensive eyes at the challenge before him.

Sam tried not to laugh. He tried.

“It’s a smoothie, Jack. It’s good for you.”

“It looks…” Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste. “It’s  _ green _ .”

It was things like this that reminded Sam just how young Jack actually was. Despite his twenty-something face and body, Jack had been alive for barely more than a year. So much was still unfamiliar to him.

And to top it all off, he was human now.

He’d struggled to adapt to the new challenges this presented, becoming even more pensive and serious than normal. (Much like Sam ever since Dean had disappeared. Sam loved Jack, but sometimes the kid was too much like him for his own good.)

Seeing his childish side again, even in such a stubborn way, was a breath of fresh air for Sam.

Jack needed some not-so-serious moments in his life.

“Now that you’re human, we should probably get more fruits and vegetables in you,” Sam explained patiently, stifling another chuckle. “That way you won’t end up with cholesterol like Dean’s.”

Jack picked up the plastic cup and sniffed gingerly at its contents. “What’s in it?” 

“Apple, lime, some chia seeds…a little spinach.”

Jack’s brow furrowed. He chewed his lip as he contemplated the costs and benefits of drinking the concoction Sam had prepared. “I…I don’t know.”

“Jack, do you trust me?” Sam leaned across the kitchen table and looked the kid straight in the eye. “Would I ask you to do something that would hurt you?”

Jack met Sam’s eyes with the same level of faith and trust he had before saying  _ I love you _ and shoving a blade into his stomach. “I trust you, Sam.”

He outstretched one hand with visible trepidation. Closed his fingers around the cup. Sipped cautiously at the plastic straw until the green liquid entered his mouth.

He considered the taste carefully, holding it in his mouth before swallowing and taking a bigger sip.

“It’s…” His voice was small but surprised. “It’s not…bad.”

“Really?” Sam’s voice trembled with barely concealed laughter. A smile broke out on his face, the first real one in perhaps days. “That’s good, then.”

“Yeah. I…I think I like it.”

“Great.” Sam silently hoped he’d separated the box of artificial sweetener from the rest of the smoothie ingredients over on the counter, so it wasn’t obvious what he’d done.

Jack liked sweet things—it was just the thing to ease him into a healthier diet. “So if I made one for you every morning, you’d drink it?”

Jack considered this. “Sure.” He grinned his gap-toothed smile at Sam, making Sam’s heart jump. He loved this kid.

“We can have ours together every morning.” He’d slowly wean Jack off the sweetener—even fake sugar wasn’t a good addiction to have.

Even with Dean still missing, maybe things weren’t as bleak as he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought - comments feed my SOUL. I'm on [tumblr](https://kylermalloy.tumblr.com) too, hop over and say hi!


End file.
